1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to wearing apparel and more specifically it relates to a multipurpose bandanna-type article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wearing apparel have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,080 to Doty; 5,046,195 to Koritan; 5,058,211 to Hanks and 5,323,491 to Barrett, Jr. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.